


Labor Snacks

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, F/F, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Addison and Callie share a meal during a long shift.





	Labor Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Addison drops a bag of oranges into her lap and lifts herself onto the gurney. Callie pokes her finger through the holes, petting the bumpy rind. 

Nurses are finishing up their shifts for the night. Their sighs and stretches are grating. 

“Are they fighting again?” Callie asks, beginning the process of tearing the bag open. 

Delivering babies takes patience. Her feet are beginning to blister in her shoes. Meals are fruit and warmed up leftovers with only a couple bites. 

“The husband forgot labor limits her to ice chips and water.”

“You got the oranges then?” 

“We can share them.”


End file.
